Vanquished
by Dark Magenta
Summary: A girl in love...a boy beginning to understand his powers...I don't want to give away too much, but this story probably isn't what you're expecting. (Finished.)
1. Unrelenting

**Chapter One: Unrelenting.**  
_Dear Diary,  
It's always been kind of difficult for me to put what I am feeling down on paper, partially because I never know the right words to say, and partially because I am afraid someone will find them and read them. But there is something that I must say. I had a thought that quickly mushroomed into a dream, and from a dream has now become the only reason why I want to exist. His name is Tom Riddle.   
I suppose that I have always had feelings for him, but lately, these feelings have become overwhelming.  
What is most awful about this situation is that I am not a pretty girl, and any chance of catching his attention is thoroughly impossible. I wish so desperately that he could, for one minute, notice me. Unfortunately, I will never have that luxury.  
I guess I should finish my schoolwork, but I will write again soon.  
  
Dear Diary,  
My heart is broken. No words can even begin to describe how broken it is - any happiness that I felt since my last entry is completely absent from my life.  
Today, during Transfiguration, I heard Tom talking to his girlfriend - an attractive Slytherin girl named Olive Hornby. He pointed at me I think we should learn how to Transfigure her into a dead toad - wouldn't that be an improvement! As shameful as this is to admit, I could not keep myself from crying. I can't believe he could say something like that. I can't believe that he would treat a person that way. As far as I can recall, I have never done anything to upset him. I have never mistreated or disrespected him - and for some reason, he takes such great pleasure in destroying me.  
I wonder, would his feelings towards me be any different if he knew how I felt about him? If he could only understand how much I love him. I really think I am in love with him. We'd be perfect together - I know we would. If he'd only give me a chance.  
  
Dear Diary,  
He completely ignored me today, which I suppose is an improvement. I don't know why I can't give up on him, especially when he hurts me so much._


	2. The Heir's Command

**Chapter Two: The Heir's Command.  
**He was beginning to understand his power, and was intoxicated by its sweetness. Never before had he had this much control over others. So long had he been forced to obey the rules of others, branded with the name of his despised Muggle father. Guilt was becoming less and less of a variable in his life - it no longer dictated his actions. He could insult whomever he wanted, he could hurt whomever he wanted, he could...  
...No, that would be too extreme. He couldn't do that. He couldn't.  
But he could. And he would. He made his way to the Chamber and hissed his command to the demon below:  
  
_The next Mudblood who enters this room - slay her._


	3. A Life is Taken

**Chapter Three: A Life is Taken.  
**_Dear Diary,  
I'm writing this from a bathroom stall. I'm crying so hard that I can barely see the words on the page. I thought that Tom breaking my heart was enough, but Olive Hornby was the salt upon my wound.  
I was sitting in the Great Hall, eating dinner and minding my own business, when Olive tapped me on the shoulder. and said:  
Hey, Myrtle, has anyone ever told you how ugly you are?  
I tried my hardest not to respond, knowing that any retaliation would most likey yield negative results.  
She grabbed me by my arm and swirled me around in my seat, so I was reluctantly face to face with her. She reached out and pulled off my glasses, and slid them on to her face.  
Look, everyone, I'm ugly Myrtle! Ugly, stupid Myrtle! All of her Slytherin friends, including Tom, began to laugh uncontrollably.  
And so, here I am, sitting on a toilet in a bathroom in a school where I am friendless and alone. This stupid diary is the only thing in the entire school that doesn't tease me and say Stop your moaning, Myrtle! whenever I speak. I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand this. If I ever get a chance, I will make Olive Hornby's life so miserable...  
Something is making noise - I think there's someone in here. This is all I need...someone barging in on me in my time of sadness. It...it sounds like a boy's voice...it's coming closer...  
_


	4. Power

**Chapter Four: Power.  
** No one had seen or heard from Myrtle since dinner - everyone assumed that she had just gone off into an empty classroom to sulk and write in that stupid diary she toted around with her. Everyone except Tom Riddle - who knew exactly where she had gone, and exactly what had happened to her.  
He slid stealthily down the hallways, trying desperately to go unnoticed.  
Myrtle's right arm was the first thing he saw - lying limply upon the cold tile floor. As he entered the bathroom, the rest of her body came into view - her face was contorted with surprise, her hideous glasses askew upon her face. In her left hand, she held a quill, the ink still dripping upon a small leather-bound diary. He approached her and picked up the diary.  
  
_Dear Diary,  
It's always been kind of difficult for me to put what I am feeling down on paper, partially because I never know the right words to say, and partially because I am afraid someone will find them and read them. But there is something that I must say. I had a thought that quickly mushroomed into a dream, and from a dream has now become the only reason why I want to exist. His name is Tom Riddle.  
  
_His heart leapt into his chest. He read on, although unable to process the words. Surely this had to be a joke - ugly, stupid, useless Myrtle couldn't possible have feelings for him. But suddenly, all of the pieces fused together to form the undeniable truth - he had slain the one who loved him most. He flipped through all of the pages, suddenly feeling remorseful for what he had done.  
  
_Surely you do not regret your decision_, hissed a voice from deep beneath the floors of the school.  
  
_No, I do not, _Tom hissed back, closing the diary. _Mudbloods must die - each and every one of them. They are not fit to attend this school - they are useless.  
  
I am glad to hear these words. You will not regret your fidelity to me, for I see in you the power to become the greatest sorcerer in the entire world. You will strike fear into the hearts of anyone who crosses your path, you will have legions of devoted servants, completely dedicated to your ideals. You will succeed where I have failed.  
  
_The thought of this unspeakable power suppressed any guilt Tom may have had about murdering Myrtle. He clenched the diary tightly in his fist. He had killed his first Mudblood - and each killing to follow would be sweeter than the last.


End file.
